1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to corrosion inhibitors for aluminum in aqueous acidic systems based on 3-amino-5-alkyl-1,2,4-triazoles in combination with the aminotris(methylenephosphonic acid).
2. Statement of Related Art
It is known that the corrosion of aluminum in aqueous systems may be reduced by suitable additives such as alkali silicates or sodium benzoate. Such compounds show good efficacy in the neutral range, and especially in the case of alkali silicates, in the basic range. On the other hand alkali silicates are not usable in the acid range, while the desired protection in the said range can be achieved with sodium benzoate only at high concentrations.